Eurydice
The Eurydice was Woodes Rogers' flagship towards the end of his reign as governor. It was a three masted warship with at least two full gun decks as well as a number of bow guns. Rogers uses the ship to hold Madi prisoner and lure Flint and John Silver to Skeleton Island. The ship is captained by Governor Rogers and his first mate is Molin. The ship is crewed by a large amount of sailors as well as redcoats. History Season Four Rogers maneuvers the ship around the Walrus while they lie in wait in Nassau's harbor during the night. He then displays Madi, Kofi and the rest of the mission to rescue party on the rails in sight of Flint and Silver. He then executes them one by one, starting with Kofi, until only Madi remains. Rogers relents when he sees the chache of gems displayed on the deck of the Walrus. Rogers then sails his ship, with Flint and Silver in pursuit, to Skeleton Island. Rogers receives Silver on the deck of the ship. Silver explains that Flint absconded with the cache, and that Silver sent his six best men to retrieve it. Billy asks if there were any other instructions given to them, Silver admits that he ordered the men to kill Flint as well. On the Eurydice, Woodes Rogers seems to be at war with himself, haunted by his guilt over Eleanor’s death, which reinforces his cruel nature. When he asked Billy Bones which one will prevail, Billy admits that it will most likely be Flint and he should make his move now. However, Rogers wants to see if he can turn Madi once more. Below deck, Rogers quietly reads Madi the riot act: he has no regard for “her kind” and despises the idea of compromise, but wishes to deal with her for Silver’s life. However, a calm and collected Madi has the interests of her people firmly in mind and picks the cause over the man. Rogers orders a few of his men, led by Utley, to set fire to the stern of the Walrus. As the pirates are forced to flee their burning ship, Rogers leads his men in longboats along with Billy, picking off the swimming pirates like fish in a barrel while the Walrus explodes. Rogers orders Utley to pass word to the men that Flint is needed alive, for it is he that knows the location of the cache of gems. He also orders that no quarter be given to any other pirate. Soon, the Lion appears, and Rogers orders his men back to the ship. Billy confronts Madi in the hold of the ship with a knife to her throat. He explains that he felt so conflicted about betraying his brothers, but reaffirms himself and says that they are all his enemies now. Madi rebukes him, making him angry. He leaves the hold and shuts the door as if he's hiding something... The Eurydice ''sails out of the inlet and waits behind a promontory for the ''Lion. As the sloop leaves the inlet, Rogers orders his ship to keep their bow aligned with the Lion's ''mainmast. As the ships get closer, Molin grows nervous and tells Rogers that there are easier ways to board the pirate ship. Rogers explains that he does not wish to simply board them, he wants to psychologically torture the pirates and make them panic. The ''Eurydice then rams the Lion, causing the Lion's mainmanst to collapse against the foremast of the Eurydice. The redcoats then begin targeting the pirates with musketfire, and Rogers orders Billy to aid the snipers in the foremast. Flint leads a covert boarding party to clear out the crows nest of the Eurydice while he severs a rope tying the Lion to the Eurydice. Despite Billy's best efforts, Flint succeeds, bringing the Lion alongside the Eurydice. The pirates begin to board Rogers' ship, firing the Lion's swivel guns to clear out the redcoats on the rails. A fierce fight ensues, Rackham fights his way to Rogers while Flint duels with Billy atop the mast. Flint prevails, kicking Billy into the sea. Meanwhile, Silver makes his way belowdecks and finds a crewman hiding. The man explains that he is just a cook, and Silver seems to recall the words that began his career as a pirate. He then orders the cook to show him where Madi is being held. On the main deck, Rackham is grappling with Rogers, who seems to be gaining the upper hand, however Flint intervenes and the two manage to subdue the governor while Silver reunites with an alive and well Madi. Rogers and his crew are imprisoned by the pirates. Rackham takes a private moment to gloat to Rogers about the punishment he has in mind for him. Flint, Silver and Rackham then debate how to proceed with retriving the cache. Seeking to ensure that Rackham won't double cross them for the money, they have Jack remain with the Lion, provided that it is crewed by Walrus men. Featherstone then takes Madi back to the Maroon Island aboard the Eurydice. Crew and Passengers *Woodes Rogers (captain) *First Mate Molin *Lieutenant Utley (deceased) *Billy Bones *Cowardly Cook *Madi (prisoner) *Kofi (prisoner; deceased) Gallery Eurydice Lion.jpeg|The Eurydice approaches the Lion. Eurydice ramming Lion.jpeg|The Eurydice rams the Lion. Eurydice Lion battle.jpg|The Eurydice and the Lion in battle. Appearances *''XXXVI.'' *''XXXVII.'' *''XXXVIII.'' Category:Ships Category:Woodes Rogers' Second Fleet